


Unraveling

by BrassOctopi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of gratitude and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

You are softer, when you sleep  
The clenched jaw loosens  
And the knit brow unfurrows  
You breath lightly,  
Moonlight illuminating your freckles like stars  
Your hand tucks beneath my pillow  
Your body tucks against mine for warmth.

I whisper all the things I’m scared to say  
Into the quiet of the cooling night  
Hopes and fears and promises.

I think you hear me  
When in your sleep,  
You smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this after reading it at an open mic night, but I had too many poems and this one didn't make the cut. I'm a sucker for romantic poetry. Please join me in crying about nerds at either bararaqsigh on tumblr or anxioushamster.co.vu!


End file.
